The Daughter Of The Mercenary
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: Third Army Of Two story. This one takes place after Salem was placed in jail and Bravo married his girl, Rose. Rose is a pure Cherokee, any kids they'll have, will be half breeds. StellaLuna is also Bravo's Daughter who's raised by her father with some help from his partner. The rating is going to remain a T, unless it gets gory. Swearing included. Vasily belongs to Rothalion.
1. Chapter 1

After burying Fiona, Alpha and Bravo took some much needed time off and well, Bravo had finally gotten a chance to see his girl. And after so long, the two were finally able to do ordinary things together as a dating couple should.

After about a month or two of reconnecting with each other, her asked Moira to marry him and she had said yes. The wedding was set within the next week or two. And, well, they pulled it off without a hitch. They had gotten married and hell, she was pregnant within the next month. And it was peaceful for the next seven months or so until Rios had a mission for them both to do.

One day, Alpha radioed in saying, "Bravo, you better get your ass down here to HQ. Rios has a new mission that he needs us to do for him."

Bravo kissed his wife goodbye and she asked him. "How long will you guys be gone? And please just be careful, you hear?"

He responded by saying,"To be honest love, I'm not really sure, but hopefully not for long. Because I want to try and be here for our daughter's birth. And I will. I'll let Alpha know that you're concerned for him too."

They got there at about the same time and were debriefed by Rios on what they were doing at the time. "You two will be going after a possible escaped convict. and no, it's not Salem. He's been in the same place for months since he was arrested in Mexico for the shit he pulled as El Diablo. But be careful, even I don't have much information on this mission as I would like before sending you two off."

They both nodded in agreement and had gotten geared up when a few new recruits arrived for them to train while out in the field. Their names were Matthew and Chris Redford and well, they were the new greenhorns. Alpha told them both to get suited up and ready to go in 15 minutes and they did so while Bravo made a call home to tell his young wife what's going on for the next month or two.

Moria sighed as she said."Please be careful and you better let Alpha know too. along with Rios and the two new greenhorns as well. Because I'll be praying every night until you guys get home. We clear?." He chuckled as he replied with. "Yes Ma'am, we'll be careful. And Rios told me that if you needed anything while we're gone, to please not hesitate to call him or his wife for whatever reason alright? I gotta go, love you both."

And once in Arizona where the op was to happen, they had gotten ambushed. But it was nothing they couldn't handle. But it also took far longer than anyone had thought and Moira had the baby without Alpha there to witness it. Their baby daughter was just like her mother. But a half breed, for Moira's a pure Cherokee. Who married a man of Mexican descent because she was in love with him.

And when it came time to name the baby. Moria opted for StellaLuna Wolf Morgan. For her father's name besides being Bravo with T.W.O was Mack Morgan. And she bled from having the baby rip the blood vessels from the birth canal wall and, well she died because the doctors tried everything they could to stop the bleeding but it wasn't doing much good and they lost her.

A few days later, Bravo arrived at the birthing center to pick up Moira and the baby, but he was informed that his wife was dead from severe blood loss due to the delivery of the baby, but the baby's healthy and ready to go home. He gently picked up his infant daughter as she yawned while she slowly woke up and then she started cooing at him. Once outside the birthing center, he called Alpha to tell him what had happened.

And his partner told him."I'll be right there Bravo. Don't worry." And he was true to his word. Everyone was at T.W.O HQ when they had finally arrived. With StellaLuna in tow and quietly cooing and giggling at just about everything. And Bravo's life was changed for the better. And this is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

_StellaLuna knew her history ever since she learned how to walk and talk since she was just a toddler. And she was quite the handful too. Always learning about her world by exploring and getting into occasional trouble for it too though._

_Bravo's happy with raising his daughter when he's not doing missions with T.W.O and such. One day, after having her eighth birthday a month earlier in December. On the 25th to be exact and well, she had to go with her father and godfather to a meeting that afternoon at T.W.O Headquarters and she has her homework to do to keep her occupied for the few hours that they'll be there.  
_

_Stellaluna was always in her father's line of sight during the meeting when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. She felt like someone was watching her through a scope, like the one that Elliot used on his sniper rifle and she scooted out of the way before a round was shot off, and right where she was sitting only moments before._

_Bravo swore quite a bit with, "God damn it, who would shoot right at a young girl doing her homework? And here too?" Rios called him down saying,"It's alright Bravo, it's just an old friend of mine. Hey Matt, you better get your ass down here before anyone else comes to get you."_

_Matt is one of Vasily's men. And is the one who had taught Salem everything there was to know about being the better sniper than your enemy before he joined the cartel and became El Diablo. And had gotten his ass sent to the State pen for the next 20 to 30 years or so. They conversed while Stellaluna had finally resettled herself down to finish up her homework.  
_

_She finished up her school work and placed her name at the top of each paper to make sure that the teacher knew that it was hers. After doing so, Stellaluna stuck her schoolwork into one of her binders and placed it inside her knapsack and scampered to her father's side while trying hard not to limp. Her left leg is being lengthened to match her right leg when she finally finishes growing up and all that.  
_

_Bravo smiled as he placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders and held her close against his side while the conversion went on. Matt took a lull in the conversion to meet her and introduce himself saying, "My name is Matthew Moran, what's yours little wolf?"_

_Stellaluna giggled before she replied saying, "My name is Stellaluna Wolf. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." The large Russian laughed as she snuggled against her father's legs for support as he remarked with some tears in his eyes. "Bravo, you have a fine daughter who will become a great grey wolf as she gets older, because she doesn't take bullshit every well and will also keep her men in line. But now, I must go my friends, my squad leader is waiting for, how do you Americans say it? An update. Until next time." And he left with a small wave to Stellaluna._

_After another half hour, everyone had gotten up to head home and Stellaluna went with her godfather for the night because he and Bravo have an agreement to take turns with her, that way she will always have someone to raise and watch over her in case one of them doesn't ever make it back from a mission._


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve years later, Stellaluna had her eighteenth birthday and was happy to be given a chance to join T.W.O as a young recruit and she accepted. Ever since she grew up being around the mercs for over eighteen years, she had also grown up around guns and learned how to shoot and clean them as well.

She's been learning more hand to hand combat than most of the others because of the fact that she's smaller then the guys are and she's able to kick their asses easily. Starting with her father and godfather. She's able to use tactial tomahawks with her combat knife and her sidearm. Her main weapon however,was an LMG and her secondary weapon was a shotgun.

Stellaluna was happy with her training when Houston made a comment about her being cute and she kicked high but didn't really hit him either. A clear look into how cute she may be to some, but she's able to defend herself when on one else is there to save her ass from the fire, so to speak. Alpha muttered ,"Damn girl, how did you manage to keep yourself under control after Houston's comment?"

Stellaluna answered saying," Simple Unlce, I've learned that by kicking high but not harming someone with said kick is more often the better way of saying you better back the fuck off or you'll be quicker on your ass more than anything."

"Damn, you're right my dear girl and you're starting to get better with it every day as well Little Wolf" retorted Vasily as he approved of her amazing self-control. Bravo smirked as he nodded in response to his daughter's teacher and everyone was happy to have the big Russian and his men there as well as Salem. Who had finally gotten out on on the better graces of his doctors and the staff as well.

Salem was happy to be back with the gang when Alice Murray gave them a job. Stellaluna was going with both Alpha and Bravo while Rios and Salem stayed back as support back at the base while the three of them went over to South Korea for someone named Astrid Morgan. Stellaluna was trying to place the name when she said" Astrid was my roommate while we were going through high school together here before she went home."

"Alright, wheels are up in 30 you guys," muttered Rios, "And you guys had better get to the aiport and get down there and bring her home."


	4. Chapter 4

Stellaluna has a large dreamcatcher tattoo on her back and several others as well. She loves her Native American history as much as she loves her Hispanic history as well. And she also has a passion for both song and dance because of her heritage.

Amp asked her one day."Hey Stellaluna, how did you end up with so many dream catcher tattoos? I mean, what's the story behind them?" The young mercenary smiled and said, "There's a legend behind them Amp and I've got it here on my ribs. We've been making these for over several generations because those who have them, good dreams will becoming through the center while the nightmares get caught within the webbing. Only to vanish at dawn's first light. And, here we go, there's also this Apache blessing on the left side of my ribs here too."

"May the sun bring you new energy by day

May the moon softly restore you by night

May the rain wash away your worries

May the breeze blow new strength into your being

May you walk gently through the world and know,

It's beauty all the days of your life."

Everyone was surprised that she had gotten both the Apache blessing and the legend of the dream catcher tattooed onto both sides of her ribs. And Mason asked her rather simply,"Did it hurt while the tattoo artist was working on the tattoos in your ribs Stellaluna?" She shook her head no saying, "Not really Mason. I loved every minute of it."


	5. Chapter 5

Stellaluna learned about her people's spirit journey through reading about them and how they'd receive a sign from their Gods about which spirit animal is going to be their guide and well, she has three of them. The wolf, the bear and the moose. Not everyone of her Cherokee tribe has three spirit animals, but she and her mother share the same three which is truly rare indeed.

That evening found Stellaluna, Alpha and Bravo on the move for the job they were given ever since she received her medical license to become the company's medic for each of the guys. Mason tagged along with them because he was picked by both Alpha and Bravo while Stellaluna took her knapsack and settled it on her shoulders as they boarded the plane for South Korea.

Meanwhile, back in South Korea, Astrid knew that her roommate, Stellaluna was coming to get her and bring her home to her mother's place in America. The Korean mob was always kidnapping people for ransom and such shit like that. But what made her different was because of the fact that she went to school in the States whereas in Korea, the women were only meant to be able to work,cook and clean their homes.

Stellaluna had taken the time to begin reading Haven by an author named Kay Hooper and it was just starting to get interesting when they hit some high wind gusts. She was listening to some music when it went into the clouds a bit to avoid it as best they could. She noticed that Mason was having problems with flying and she gave him some ginger ale to calm his stomach.

She asked him after a few minutes. "Hey Mason, you feeling any better?" He nodded and said. "Hell, how did you know that ginger ale was the trick my mother used with me whenever I had gotten motion sick? She made sure that I had it before we went to visit family in upstate New York. Course, I've learned that falling asleep has often helped me with trying to keep the motion sickness at bay."

The two settled down together and worked on reading the book together when all hell broke loose. They had gotten their shit together when they had to get out of the plane if it crash landed. But the plane landed at the Korean airport and they disembarked and went to work with the local police. She managed to get everything properly put into was freed and taken to the police and dropped off when Stellaluna embraced her former roommate and asked her. "Astrid, are you alright? I've missed you so much."

She answered rather shakily. "I'm alright, I think. Stellaluna, my mother, is she well?" Her childhood companion and playmate paled a bit before she answered the question. "Astrid, your mother, God damn it. She tried to commit suicide but I managed to get to her before she did and she's being watched by your aunt right now. But I think seeing you once again may help her snap out of her lethargy."

They went back home, but not before they had to deal with the whole damned Korean mob and it was one big fucking turkey shoot too. Astrid kept her head down while it was going on and until it was done, she was praying for not only her own life, but for the lives of her companions as well. Once the fight was over, however, they all went back home.

But when Stellaluna took her childhood friend back home to her mother's house, Anna had finally committed suicide by cop because she had set the house on fire and burned her sister alive. They both were given a proper burial with the Mass being said for their souls and Astrid went home to South Korea. For good, and Stellaluna took the lesson to the heart. "Sometimes, you just can't win them all, I guess," she had thought to herself as she admitted the report on the mission to Rios to file away for future reference.


	6. Chapter 6

Stellaluna has never truly known who her mother was, even though she's Cherokee because of her mother's Cherokee blood pulsing through her veins as much as her father's blood as well.

And yet, she feels like she failed her childhood friend and former roommate when her mother died over a few days earlier of course. Bravo cheered her up with a new side arm custom made with the Cherokee insigina on it. Life has been hard on both Bravo and Stellaluna, because she's has never seen her mother. Save for the pictures of her parents before she died from childbirth.

Both the Cherokee and the Hispanic people are both dark skinned, dark eyed and dark haired, so, it wasn't much of a contest between the two. She's content with her lineage because of how she's dealt with her mother's death over eighteen years earlier. With her locket with photos of both of her parents. Her father on one side, her mama on the other side.

One day, Stellaluna has a concealed carry license in her wallet, she went to the army recruitment center for an appointment she made with the recruiter when he was at their local high school looking for possible candidates for the Army Rangers and the Marines. She picked the Army Rangers because she has the highest test scores for them because of her work with T.W.O.

Stellaluna knew she had to tell her father that she joined the army Rangers. With her hear full of love and trust, she took the chance to get home and tell him herself when she was asked about the recruiter. To which she answered with nothing but the truth. "Papa, he was at our local high school, looking for possible candidates for both the Army Rangers and the Marines. I signed up for the Rangers because I've often heard that mama was also a ranger when she was alive, so I'm going to be headed out to boot camp within a week from today."

Everyone within the room was stunned after she finished her statement and even Maya, Rios's daughter with Sierra, agreed with her as she said the same thing. "We're both going to be heading out to boot camp within a week. Papa, I've also met with the recruiter as well and we both picked the rangers because we're close friends and we'll be looking out for each other as best friends should."

They had cleaned out their lockers that Friday afternoon when they were given a "we'll see you guys later graduation party" because they both aced all of their classes and they'll be finishing up everything else while waiting to get going the next Monday. They even took the time to get their things ready and told the recruiter their special classes and such, Stellaluna had also told him that she's taking the custom made side arm if it's possible. And he told her it was alright if she did take it, as she's able to use it as a U.S Air Marshall as well.

Once ready that Sunday afternoon, they tried to get something to do while waiting when she felt like moving about the block for a walk on her own. When Maya joined her on it as well. They both jogged around the block and back home when they had gotten the call to get ready to head out that night and boy, they had gotten ready when they had been given a ride to the airport by Sierra and they gave everyone their goodbyes and Stellaluna showed airport security her concealed carry license and her permit as a U.S Air Marshall as well as her side arm which has her Cherokee animals on it, the wolf, he bear and the moose.


	7. Chapter 7

Stellaluna knew that there were times when she needed to trust her heart more often hen no and she does. But since she join the Army Rangers, she kicked most everybody at just about everything, from hand to hand combat to the damned shooting range and she was happy with it.

One day, she was working on cleaning her guns when she felt a tomahawk being sent towards her and she caught it and returned fire on it's owner saying, "Fuck with me if you must you sorry ass bastard but know this, use a damned tomahawk and you'll wish you were dead long before you were born."

She went back to cleaning her weapons when she and her squad were called to the war room, because she's also the liaison between the Rangers and T.W.O as well hence all of her earlier training as a child after her leg operations were done and she was fully grown as well.

She gave her father a full hearted smile as she gave him a hug asking."Since when the fuck did you guys get here papa? We weren't expecting you till tomorrow some time. But it's good to have you and Uncle Alpha here just as well."

Bravo smiled as he answered. "Baby girl, we've been here for a few hours now, just waiting for the go ahead from Rios is all and your squad here as well."

Once they had gotten the go ahead from Rios, they went over the op top to bottom while Stellaluna and her squad got ready to move out. She picked the tomahawk and added it to her combat knife because she's pretty good with it. But Maya noted how she was somewhat quieter during Basic and she still is more often than not but that's normal for her.

As she and the others mounted up she felt like someone was watching her through a damned scope, but she knew enough about the snipers that she felt safe and yet, as they had gotten underway, her thoughts wandered to a song that she sang as a young woman at one of her school's talent contests called right here waiting by Richard Marx and she began to sing the song again without being asked to.

"Oceans apart day after day/And I slowly go insane/ I hear your voice on the line/But it doesn't stop the pain/If I see you next to never/ How can we say forever?/ Where ever you go/whatever you do/I'll be right here waiting for you/whatever it takes or how my heart breaks/I'll be right here waiting for you/ I took for granted all the times/that I thought would last somehow/I hear the laughter/I taste the tears/But I can't get near you now/Oh, can't you see it baby?/You've got me going crazy/Where ever you go/whatever you do/I'll be right here waiting for you/Whatever it takes/Or how my heart breaks/I'll be right here waiting for you/I wonder how we can survive/this romance/But in the end if I'm with you/I'll take the chance/Oh, can't you see it baby?/You've got me going crazy/Wherever you go, whatever you do/I'll be right here waiting for you/Whatever it takes/Or how my heart breaks/I'll be right here waiting for you/"

Amp was picked to tag along on this mission and he was surprised at how well she sang it and he told her so. "Stellaluna, I loved how you sang the song. It's one of my mother's personal favorites as it is one of mine."

The young Ranger blushed crimson at the praise but said nothing for she's watching for any enemy movements as well. Maya also knew that she also sang Avalon by Lunatiica and another two called The Dawn Will Come by Trevor Morris, That's the reason by No Angels.

They coaxed her to sing the other songs and she obliged with laughter in her eyes and in her voice as well. She started with Avalon. "Avalon, mystified island/Heart of Britannia/ Place of my childhood/core of my memory/Avalon/beloved sisters/ waiting for me/Forget my sins/renew virignity/Awaiting sunset/On this lonely shore/Home, a strange word in my mouth/ I call on the winds o guide me through the veiling mist/To reach my mother land in the dawn/Avalon/Avalon/Faith of a kingdom changed by my hand/A traitor's love I was, unleashing the storm/Avalon, welcome your daughter,swallow my guilt/I'll find absolution and fight back my tears/Awaiting the sunset on this lonely shore/Home, a strange word in my mouth/ I call on the winds to guide me through the veiling mists/To reach my motherland in the dawn/Avalon/ Avalon."

After drinking some water, she went on to the dawn will come. "Shadows fall and hope has fled/Steel your heart/ For one day soon/The Dawn will come/The night is long and the path is dark/Look to the stars/For one day soon/The Dawn will come/The shepherd's lost and his home is far/Keep to the stars/For one day soon/The Dawn will come/The night is long/and the path is dark/Look to the sky/For one day soon/The dawn will come/Bare your blade/ And raise it high/Stand your ground/The dawn will come/ The night is long and the path is dark/Look to the sky/ For one day soon/ The dawn will come."

She went on to that's the reason, opting to finish up with lullaby for a stormy night. "I'm going through some good and bad times/Working hard to live my dreams and I/ don't know if it is the right way/ I changed my life in so many ways but/Sometimes I wonder if I it without/ the way you love me/and support me/Makes me know we'll never part/the way you touched me deep in my soul/that's the reason you're in my heart/ The way you need me like I need you/I'm sure we'll never par/the way you feel me and make me smile/that's the reason you're in my heart/ In moments of fear and darkness/You covered me in light and hope/And you have to let me know/if there is something I can do for you yes/sometimes I wonder if I had made it without/ The way you love me and support me/Makes me know that we'll never part/The way you touch me deep in my soul/that's the reason you're in my heart/The way you need me like I need you/I'm sure we'll never par/the way you feel me and make me smile/that's the reason you're in my heart/You're in my heart."

And yet, after singing the other songs on top of the one she started with, she took the time to drink some more water when she noted some movement below the Apache and shit opted to hit the fan after that.


	8. Chapter 8

They've all learned to trust in each other throughout the years and Stellaluna has always trusted her extended family as well. As they dealt with the enemy, she felt Amp ease an arm around her waist just to keep her still while the damned chopper moved out of range.

Once out of range, she settled back into her normal sitting place while a smile in Amp's direction and a nod as well. She kept her heart hidden most of the time, but she felt like it was opening up bit by bit with Amp around.

As they finally arrived at their destination, they had finally disembarked and moved out, splitting into teams of two. Maya and Houston, Alpha and Bravo, Stellaluna and Amp. And they cleared the landing zone for when the chopper came back.

As they all headed towards the target, they managed to actually pull it off without a hitch until there was a grenade and the young ranger took a large amount of shrapnel to her side and left leg. Not to mention bullets to her left shoulder blade as well.

They pulled everyone out and without causalities as well. But she'll pull through. Maya was afraid of something like this happening to her best friend since childhood. And the young woman calmed her down. But Amp was the most worried aside from Bravo. All of it was just flesh wounds from it and she's feeling fine. But it was her left shoulder that was really fucked up from the bullets.

As she was being bandaged up by the camp's medic, she felt Amp hovering nearby and she motioned him over. Saying, "It's alright Amp, I've had worse injuries then this before and I'll heal up just fine."

As the medic gave her the all clear sign she moved off of the bed and managed to get her shirt back on without too many problems but once it had settled, she shifted her left shoulder a bit testing it out and felt like it was already on the mend while she went to help debrief Rios about the job. Maya opted to let the rangers go because she felt like she could be of more use back at home and she nodded in understanding.

While that was happening, Alpha shooed Bravo and his niece off for a long talk and they took the time to talk before they headed home. As they were finishing up their conversation, everyone went home without Stellaluna. She remained until she was wounded saving a squad mate and was given a medal for doing so and a medical discharge from the Rangers.

She got home while using crutches because her left leg was bandaged up from taking bullets to it and a grenade's shrapnel as well so there was a pretty good sized injury done to her but she'll live. And her father didn't know she was home till she and Alpha surprised him. And they got around to talking pretty late until it was about 2 a.m.

They all went to bed and got some sleep before heading out to T.W.O and discussing the mission and she tagged along just to get out of the house for a while. Once there, she eased herself out of the truck without too much trouble. She settled the crutches properly before closing the door when her childhood friend nearly took her off her feet.

She rocked and asked her. "Where's the fire Maya, or are you just that happy to be able to have me home all the time?" The others were also happy having her home as well and after the meeting she was coaxed into singing again and she agreed. She remembers a song, called Forgiven by a band called Skillet. Both sung as solos at different times. Along with the others as well.

"Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful/ Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know/So many times I've tried but was unable/This heart belongs to you alone/ Now I'm in our secret place/Alone in your embrace/Where all my wrongs have been erased/You have forgiven/ All the promises and lies/All the I compromise/All the times you were denied/You have forgiven/Forgive me I'm ashamed/I've loved another/I can't explain 'cause I don't know/No one can take your place and there is no other/Forever yours and yours alone/Now I'm in our secret place/Alone in your embrace/Where all my wrongs have been erased/ You have forgiven/All the promises and lies/All the times I compromise/All the times you were denied/You have forgiven/ I get down on my knees/Fell your love wash over me/There will never be another/You're the only one forever/And you know I'm yours alone/I'm in our secret place/Alone in your embrace/Where all my wrongs have been erased/ You have forgiven/All the promises and lies/All the times I compromise/You have forgiven/You have forgiven/Forgiven/Forgiven/Forgiven/Forgiven/Forgiven/Forgiven/Forgiven."


	9. Chapter 9

Stellaluna knows that seeing is believing and she also knows how to sing in three different langauges as well. English, Cherokee and Spanish. Which is truly rare now a days as she's been home healing and recovering a lot of how to deal with shit from the guys.

She's still able to do a lot of combat training when she's feeling up to it while with them too. One day, she felt well enough to do some running and she pulled it off amazingly well too.

One day, she was training with Maya when the recruiter arrived to meet her. She was recruited as the liaison between the Rangers and T.W.O. And she agreed as it was her job once before.

She kept the updates as regular as she could make them. And well, she felt more or less at ease with Amp around. They would often go to the bar and have a few just to get away from it all for awhile.

No one truly knows what'll happen when the fucking shit will fucking hit the fan between the massive gangs down in Mexico during the drug wars of course. And yet, she often felt like she was being watched through a fucking scope and she knows, that sometimes, seeing is believing but it sometimes doesn't happen like that all the time.

But she also knows that believing in God will always be tjhere when she calls on him will make her far more loyal to others than anyone else, while remaining with T.W.O.


	10. Chapter 10

Stellaluna has kept up a good presence with the Cherokee peoples and the tribe as she tried to keep the traditions of her people going with stories and dances and songs and such.

So, one day, there was a talent show and she entered a dance in her native dress with the elders giving her the beat on the drum and with their voices as well, along with another dance from her Spanish background. As the dance started, she moved in time to the beating of he drum and the voices raising and falling up and down the scale.

As the dance ended, she knelt as if praying to the four winds. But on the inside, she's sweating like it was nobody's business, so while others went and did what they signed up for to do, Stellaluna went and changed into a Mexican dress and carried a pair of high heeled dancing shoes as well.

So, she made a prayer to God hoping that he'll help her learn more of her family and of her Cherokee people from the elders. As of yet, she has not truly learned much of it but she's managing it pretty well.

But fuck, she has had done far worse then most but that's a part of who she is and has always will be about everything else. And well. she has to work on getting the information done on her mother's family tree long before she has the chance of doing so with her personnel history of her family.

* * *

Author's note. I'm sorry if chapter 10 was short in any way but I'm running low on fucking fumes tonight because of the fact that I'm trying to work on other stories that I've fucking got going here right now. So, please read them and the stories of my favorite stories and authors as well. And please be nice with them and me. Thank you my readers and fellow writers, and remember, do unto others as you would have done unto you.


	11. Chapter 11

Stellaluna has kept up a good presence with the Cherokee peoples and the tribe as she tried to keep the traditions of her people going with stories and dances and songs and such.

So, one day, there was a talent show and she entered a dance in her native dress with the elders giving her the beat on the drum and with their voices as well, along with another dance from her Spanish background. As the dance started, she moved in time to the beating of he drum and the voices raising and falling up and down the scale.

As the dance ended, she knelt as if praying to the four winds. But on the inside, she's sweating like it was nobody's business, so while others went and did what they signed up for to do, Stellaluna went and changed into a Mexican dress and carried a pair of high heeled dancing shoes as well.

So, she made a prayer to God hoping that he'll help her learn more of her family and of her Cherokee people from the elders. As of yet, she has not truly learned much of it but she's managing it pretty well.

But fuck, she has had done far worse then most but that's a part of who she is and has always will be about everything else. And well. she has to work on getting the information done on her mother's family tree long before she has the chance of doing so with her personnel history of her family. But as she worked on getting more information about her mother, she was being stone walled. And yet, she knew that she could wait for some more information on her mother.

* * *

Author's note. I'm sorry if chapter 10 was short in any way but I'm running low on fucking fumes tonight because of the fact that I'm trying to work on other stories that I've fucking got going here right now. So, please read them and the stories of my favorite stories and authors as well. And please be nice with them and me. Thank you my readers and fellow writers, and remember, do unto others as you would have done unto you.


	12. Chapter 12

Stellaluna has kept up a good presence with the Cherokee peoples and the tribe as she tried to keep the traditions of her people going with stories and dances and songs and such.

So, one day, there was a talent show and she entered a dance in her native dress with the elders giving her the beat on the drum and with their voices as well, along with another dance from her Spanish background. As the dance started, she moved in time to the beating of he drum and the voices raising and falling up and down the scale.

As the dance ended, she knelt as if praying to the four winds. But on the inside, she's sweating like it was nobody's business, so while others went and did what they signed up for to do, Stellaluna went and changed into a Mexican dress and carried a pair of high heeled dancing shoes as well.

So, she made a prayer to God hoping that he'll help her learn more of her family and of her Cherokee people from the elders. As of yet, she has not truly learned much of it but she's managing it pretty well.

But fuck, she has had done far worse then most but that's a part of who she is and has always will be about everything else. And well. she has to work on getting the information done on her mother's family tree long before she has the chance of doing so with her personnel history of her family. But as she worked on getting more information about her mother, she was being stone walled. And yet, she knew that she could wait for some more information on her mother.

* * *

Author's note. I'm sorry if chapter 10 was short in any way but I'm running low on fucking fumes tonight because of the fact that I'm trying to work on other stories that I've fucking got going here right now. So, please read them and the stories of my favorite stories and authors as well. And please be nice with them and me. Thank you my readers and fellow writers, and remember, do unto others as you would have done unto you.


	13. Chapter 13

Stellaluna was told that she was going on to the next level, and the next level being the state championship for both song and dance and she accepted the challenge without much problem.

She's going to be doing the two dances at her local talent show that she did and was going to be singing Seal's song, Kiss from a rose and The calling's where ever you will go as well. Along with Citizen soldier by 3 Doors down and wave on wave by Pat Green, because two dances and four songs are required to fully win the state championship and go on to the Regional championship as well. And as she sings these songs, there will be five others singing other songs as well.

She did both her dances first and left her native dress on while she sang where ever you will go first. "So lately/been wondering/Who will be there to take my place/When I'm gone you'll need love/to light the shadows on your face/If a great wave shall fall/and fall upon us all/Then between the sand/And stone could you make it on your own?/If I could, then I would/I'll go where ever you will go/ Way up high or down low/I'll go where ever you will go/And maybe, I'll find out/ A way to make it back some day/ To watch you, to guide you/Through the darkest of your days/ If a great wave shall fall,And fall upon us all/Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you/ Run away with my heart/Run away with my hope/Run away with my love/ I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on/In your heart/ in your mind/I'll stay with you for all of time/If I could, then I would/I'll go where ever you will go/If I could make you mine/I'll go where ever you will go/ I'll go where ever you will go/"

Stellaluna, at the start of the singing contest, had told all of the judges that she's singing all of her songs without any help, as solos because that's how she first learned how to sing as a child, a soloist. And they all have copies of the songs that she's also be singing that day for them and for everyone else in the audience, her friends and family included.

And so, when she was given the go ahead to begin singing her next song, she took a moment to drink some water to get her throat wet a bit before going on to citizen soldier.

"Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights/Stand the people waiting for your cries/So many times you did not bring this on yourself/When the moment finally comes I'll be there to help/And on that day/When you need your brothers and sisters to care I'll be right here/Citizen soldiers/Holding the light for the ones/That we guide from the dark of despair/Standing on guard/ For the ones that we've sheltered/We'll always be ready because we will always be there/ Hope and pray that you'll never need me/But rest assured I will not let you down/I walk beside you, but you may not see me/ The strongest among you may not wear a crown/On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care/I'll be right here/On that day when don't have the strength for the burden you bear/I'll be right here/ Citizen soldiers/Holding the light for the one we guide from the dark of despair/Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered/We'll always be ready because we will always be there."

As she scampered off the stage to let the others who would be judged next on and sing their first two songs, one of the judges, Clarie quietly took her aside and asked her one simple question. "Stellaluna, would you object to singing five songs instead of just singing the four you have given us copies for?"

And she nodded and said "yes ma'am I will, and here's the lyrics for my fifth song here." As she handed her the song it was David Ball's song, Riding with Private Malone and they agreed upon her singing kiss from a rose as her encore while she sung the two country songs that she has lined up now.

After that, she scampered to where her family is so that she could listen and make small comments in her head about how well the other singers did the songs. And when she was called up for the second time, Bravo gave her a hug and said. "Knock them dead Little Wolf" as she nodded and went back on stage. She started singing wave on wave after she let the others five judges know that she's given Clarie lyrics for Riding with Private Malone for her fourth song and that she'd be singing kiss from a rose as her encore and they agreed with the senior judge's commitment.

She took a deep breath and started singing. "Mile upon mile, got no direction,/We're all playing the same game/We're all looking for some redemption/Just to pray to say the name/So caught up now in pretending/That what we're seeking is the truth/I'm just lookin' for a happy ending/All I'm lookin for is you/You came upon me wave on wave/You're the reason that I'm still here yeah/Am I the on you were meant to save?/ You came on me wave on wave/ I wandered out into the water/And I thought that I might drown/I don't know what I was after/ Just know I was going down/And that's when she found me/Not afraid anymore/She said, you know,I always had you, baby/Just waiting for you to find what you were lookin for/You came upon me wave on wave/You're the reason I'm still here yeah/Was I the one you were meant to save?/It came upon me wave on wave/Wave on wave/Wave on wave/And it came upon me wave on wave/You're the reason I'm still here yeah/Was I the one you were meant to save?/It came upon me wave on wave/The clouds broke and the angels cried/You ain't gonna wipe the floor/That's why it put mt in your hands/When it came upon me wave on wave/Yeah, it came upon me wave on wave/You're the reason I'm still here yeah/Am I the one you were meant to save?/And it came upon me wave on wave/You're the reason I'm still here, yeah/Am I the on you were meant to save?/And it came upon me wave on wave/Wave on."

As the applause died down, she said "This next song, well is one of papa's favorites ever since I was an infant. So, papa this one is for you."

"I was just out of the service thumbing through the classifieds/ When an ad that said "old chevy" somehow caught my eye/The lady didn't know the year or even if it ran/ But i had that thousand dollars in my hand/It was way back in the corner of this old ramshackle barn/Thirty years of dust and dirt on that old army tarp/And when I pulled the cover off, it took away my breath/ What she called a chevy, was a 66 corvette/I felt a little guilty as I counted out the bills/But what a thrill I got when I sat behind the wheel/I opened up the glove box and that's when I found the note/The date was 1966 and this is what it wrote/He said"My name is Private Andrew Malone/If you're reading this, then I didn't make it home/But for every dream that shattered/Another one comes true/This car was once a dream of mine/Now it belongs to you/And though you may take her and make her your own/You'll always be riding with Private Malone"/Well it didn't take me long at all/ I had her running good/I love to hear those horse thunder underneath her hood/I had her shining like a diamond and I;d put the rag top down/All the pretty girls would stop and stare as I drove her through town/ The buttons on the radio didn't seem to work quite right/But it picked up that oldies show,especially late at night/ I'd get the felling, sometimes,if I turned real quick I'd see a soldier riding shotgun in the seat right next to me/It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone/Who fought for his country and never made it home/ But for every dream that's shattered, another one comes true/This car was once a dream of his back when it was new/He told to take her and make her my own/And I was proud to be riding with Private Malone/ One night it was raining hard, I took the curve too fast/I still don't remember much about that fiery crash/Someone said they thought they saw a soldier pull me out/They didn't get his name,But I know without a doubt/It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone/Who fought for his country and never made it home/But for every dream that's shattered,another one comes true/This car was once a dream of his, back when it was new/I know I wouldn't be here is he hadn't tagged along/Oh,Thank God/I was riding with Private Malone."

As she left the stage again before her fifth and final song, someone tried to kill her from behind and she spun around and caught the bastard's left wrist as she quickly disarmed him. She then took the fucker to the floor and placed a knee in his back and asked for some duct tape to wrap around his wrists and to get him handed over to the local police department.

As the other five contestants finished their vocal solos, Stellaluna took the stage once more and said to herself."This is for you mama."

"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea/You became the light on the dark side of me/Love remained a drug that's the high and no the pill/But did you know when it snows/my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?/ Baby,I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey/Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah/Now that your rose is in bloom A light hits the gloom on the grey/ There's so much a man can tell you so much he can say/You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain,/Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny/Won't you tell me, is that healthy baby?/But did you know that when it snows/My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?/ Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey/ Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah/Now that your rose is in bloom/A light hits the gloom on the grey/I've been kissed by a rose on the grey/I've been kissed by a rose on the grey/And if I should fall, will it all go away?/I've been kissed by a rose on the grey/There is so much a man can tell you so much he can say/You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain/To me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny/Won't you tell me, is that healthy baby?/But did you know that when it snows/My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?/ Baby, I compare you to a kiss by a rose on the grey/Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah/ Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey/Now that your rose is in bloom/A light hits the gloom on the grey."

As the judges talked over and scored everyone's singing and gave them either a large or small number, along with the two dances they all performed, Stellaluna is bouncing with energy and hoping that at leas, she scored well and was given a white ribbon. But as the others were called and given white, red, green and red ribbons, the young woman was wondering who was to be given the blue ribbon when her name was called as first place winner and she knew right then that she was going on to the regional championships as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Stellaluna Wolf Morgan was given the blue ribbon and was even sent on to the regional championship singing the one song that had gotten the win for her. Disturbed's song darkness and doing three other songs. One being Savin me by Nivkelback, Rebirthing by Skillet and Avalon by Lunatiica. Along with The dawn will come by Trevor Morris. As well as a song from a band called Five Finger Death Punch, hard to see was the title.

She started with the dawn will come. "Shadows fall and hope has fled/Steel your heart for one day soon/The dawn will come/The night is long and the path is dark/Look to the sky, for one day soon/The dawn will come/The shepherd's lost and his home is far/Keep to the stars/The dawn will come/ The night is long and the path is dark/Look to the sky, for one day soon/The dawn will come/Bare your blade and raise it high/Stand your ground/ The dawn will come/The night is long and the path is dark/Look to the sky, for one day soon/The dawn will come."

The next one was darkness. "Don' turn away/I pray you've heard he words I've spoken/Dare to believe/ For the last time and then I'll let the/Chorus/darkness cover me/Deny everything/Slowly walk away/To breathe again on my own/Carry me away/I need your strength/To get me through/Dare to believe/For one last time/And then I'll let the/Chorus."

After the first two songs, Stellaluna took a break while another singer took her place on stage. While the other blue ribbon winners sang their first two songs, she sat down and knew that rebirthing was her next song followed by hard to see when she was asked to sing a sixth and final song besides Avalon and she agreed to do so, the last one being every time we touch.

She let the judge know that she would be singing every time we touch before singing Avalon as her final song and he nodded in understanding. And of course she's wearing her native dress of the Cherokee people as well.

As her name was once again called, she went up on stage and started singing all over again."I lie here paralytic/inside this soul/Screaming for you til my throat is numb/I wanna break I need a way out/I don't believe that it's gotta be this way/The worst is the waiting/In this womb I'm suffocating/Feel your presence/Filling up my lungs with oxygen/I take you in/I've died/Rebirthing now/I wanna live my life,for love,wanna live for you and me/Breathe for the first time now/I come alive somehow/Rebirthing now/I wanna live my life wanna give you everything/Breathe for the first time now/I come alive somehow/I lie here lifeless in this cocoon/Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to/I wanna break I found a way out/I don't believe it's gotta be this way/The worst is the waiting in this womb I'm suffocating/Bridge/Tell when I'm gonna live again/Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in/Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside/Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive."

After her third song, she took a minute to get some water down before beginning to sing hard to see. She quickly made the sign of the cross and sent a prayer heavenward as her voice once more rose in song. "I'm growing so disturbed/Nothing makes sense to me anymore/ I'm learning to resist/Becoming more than you ever were/Can't explain what's come over me,come over me/Can't explain why it's so hard for me, so hard to see your side/Projecting all my anger/I can't seem to get this through to you/The walls for closing in/I dare you to walk in my shoes/Can't explain what's come over me, come over me/Can't explain why it's so hard for me/So hard to see your side/Your side/i won't see your side/can't explain what's come over me, come over me/Can't explain why it's so hard for me/So hard to see your side/ I won't see your side/Your side."

As she eased herself off the stage for the second time in a row, she knew that her left leg was starting to hurt so, as she finally settled into her seat for the next 15 minutes or so, she eased her leg brace on and made sure it was on as tight as she could get it without injuring herself any further. Bravo knew that he had a talented daughter, but he had noticed that she was limping a bit when she had gotten off the stage and quietly asked her how she was doing over her mic and she told him she was placing her leg brace on before she went back on stage for the third and final time for her two last songs to sing.

Well she heard her name being called and she eased her body to her feet and climbed the stairs without too much trouble and said before singing. "This next song is every time we touch by Cascada and I sang this particular song once before as a solo for one of our choir's functions because we were once members of 4-h as young girls. This one's for you Maya. And you as well papa."

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me/I still feel your touch in my dreams/Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why/Without you it's hard to survive/Cause every time we touch I feel the static/And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly/Can't you feel my hear beating?/I can;t let you go/I want you in my life/Your arms are my castle/Your heart is my sky/They wipe away tears that I cry/ The good and the bad times we've been through them all/You make me rise when I fall/Cause every time we touch, I feel the static/and every time we kiss I reach for the sky/Can't you feel my heart beat so?I can't let you go/I want you in my life/Cause every time we touch/I get this feeling/ and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly/Can't you hear my heart beat so?/I want this to last/ I need you by my side."

As appaluse met her song as it did her other songs and everyone else hoping for the top spot, after drinking some more water, her voice once more rose in song. Hearlding everyone here to when there was still magic running through the Isles of Britian before it all had changed for the better.

"Avalon - mystified island/Heart of Britanna/Place of my childhood,core of my memory/Avalon, beloved sisters, waiting for me/Forget my sins,renew virginity/awaiting the sunset on this only shore/Home, a strange word in my mouth/ I call upon the winds to guide me through the veiling mists/To reach my motherland in the dawn/Avalon/Avalon-faith of a kingdom,changed by my hand/A traitor's love I was, unleashing the storm/Avalon-welcome your daughter ,Swallow my guilt/ I'll find absolution and fight back my tears/Awaiting the sunset on this only shore/Home, a strange word in my mouth/I call upon the winds to guide me through the veiling mists/To reach my motherland in the dawn/Avalon/Avalon."

Everyone was happy for her as she was once again given the top place for singing well and for wearing something completely differen from the rest of the singers as well.


	15. Chapter 15

As Stellaluna settled down once back home, she felt drained and dozed off but was given a call from an old mentor of hers about learning how to become a child services care provider and she accepted. And they managed to get it fitted into her crazy work plans because she still does help with T.W.O as well.

The next day found Stellaluna in classes for social work with kids because she understands them better then most adults ever could get. As the day wore on, her body started hurting and she took some ibuprofen to help deal with some of the pain and then she slipped on her leg and wrist braces as well. Ever since she was medically discharged from the Army Rangers, she still keeps in touch with her squad.

As the hot day wore on and on, she felt it far worse than her school mates did until it was done by 3:00 p.m. that afternoon and she had gotten into her father's truck to get on home when she was called in for another mission and she did so.

Once at H.Q., she was debriefed about what she was going to be doing. Going to some odd place to save somebody from the local pd. But once in Mexico working with the police, one of the greenhorns asked."Weren't you in the Rangers ma'am? I thought you were just the fucking liaison for them and T.W.O."

Stellaluna answered the question with."Hell yes I was in the damned Rangers till I was medically discharged for saving one of my guys and pulling his sorry ass out of the fucking fire."

so, while she found the one they were looking for, she returned the child back to his mother and they went home. Houston asked her. "Hey ,little lady, know any decent traveling songs back there?" And she answered with as mush snarkiness as possible. "What do ya wanna hear Houston?" and the others said in unison, "Pick something." She nodded and picked three that she hasn't done in a rather long time. So cold and world so cold by a band called Three Days grace. Along with Linkin Park's song, New Divide.

She started with so cold. "Crowed streets are cleared away/One by one/Hollow heroes separate as they run/You're so cold, keep your hand in mine/Wise men wonder while strong men die/Show me how it ends, it's alright/Show me how defenseless you really are/Satisfied and empty inside/Well, that's alright, let's give this another try/If you find your family don't you cry/In this land of make believe,dead and dry/Lay your hand on me one last time/ Show me how it ends, it's alright/Show me how defenseless you really are/Satisfied and empty inside/Well, let's give this another try/Show me how it ends, it's alright/Show me how defenseless you really are/Satisfied and empty inside/Well, let's give this another try/it's alright/It's alright/It's alright."

She smiled a bit as she went on to new Divide with Amp's voice joining hers as well. "I remembered black skies and lighting all around me/I remembered each flash as time began to blur/Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me/ And your voice was all I heard/That I get what I deserve/So give me reason/To prove me wrong to wash this memory clean/Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes/Give me reason to fill this hole/Connect the space between/Let it be enough to reach the truth/That lies across this new divide/There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned/There was nowhere to hide/The ashes fell like snow/and the ground caved in where we were standing/And your voice was all I head that I get what I deserve/So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean/Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes/ Across this new divide/In every loss, in every lie/In every truth that you'd deny/and each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide/and your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve/ So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean/Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes/Give me reason to fill this hole/Connect the space between/Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies/across this new divide/Across this new divide/Across this new divide."

The two took some time to drink some water before the young woman next on to world so cold and oh Sherry by Journey. "I never thought I'd feel this/Guilty and I'm broken down inside/Living with myself nothing but lies/i always thought I'd make it/But never knew I'd let it get so bad living with myself is all I have/I feel numb/I can't come to life/I feel like I'm frozen in time/Living in a world so cold wasting away/Lying in a shell with no soul/Since you've gone away/Living in a world so cold counting the days/Since you've gone away/You've gone away/Do you ever feel me/Do you ever look deep down onside/Starin at yourself paralyzed/ I feel numb I can't come to life/I feel like I'm frozen inside/Living in a world so cold/Wasting away/Living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away/Living in a world so cold counting the days/Since you've gone away/You've gone away/I'm too young to lose my soul/I'm too young to feel this old/I feel like I'm losing my mind/Do you ever feel me/Do you ever look deep down inside/Staring at your life paralyzed/Living in a world so cold/Wasting away/Living in a shell with no soul/Since you've gone away/Living in a world so cold/Counting the days/Since you've gone away/You've gone away from me/I'm too young/I'm too young."

She gave her father and godfather a full hearted smile before singing her last song and she thought to herself."Damn this is what I've been wondering, I've been wondering what to fucking care for and this is it. My family right here."

"You should've been gone/Knowing how I made you feel/And I should've been gone/after all your words of steel/Oh I must've been a dreamer/And I must've been someone else/And we should've been over/Oh Sherry, our love/Holds on, holds on/Oh, Sherry, our love/Holds on, holds on/But I want to let go/You'll go on hurting me/You'll be better off without me/If I'm not who you thought I'd be/But you know there's a fever that you'll never anywhere else/Can't you feel it burning on and on/Chorus/But I should've been gone/Long ago, far away/And you should've been gone/Now I know just why you say/Chorus/Oh Sherry, our love/holds on, holds on/Oh Sherry, our love/Holds on, holds on."

And everyone was amazed at how well she did the songs when all hell broke lose once again and this time, no one was looking for it either.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone scrambled after they were ambushed but Stellaluna was hit by a frag going off and having the damned shrapnel hit her in the side. So, she tried moving out of the fucking way, but couldn't because something heavy was fucking pinning her left leg and keeping it in one place when Alpha and Houston got her out from underneath the truck.

As she crawled out from underneath the fucking truck, Amp eased his hands underneath her shoulder blades and hauled her ass clear of the damned fire fight that they were in.

As the fighting went on, she applied pressure to her side and tried stopping the bleeding but it didn't really help all that much. Amp helped her out with the added pressure to her side and she whimpered like a wounded wolf.

He knew that he had to keep her awake and he started talking with her about the crazy shit that he did as a child and she laughed even though it hurt and she felt like her ribs were fractured to the point where she could feel them.

She was awake even after the firefight and Amp managed to get the bleeding under control pretty well and got her bandaged up as well. As he helped her to her feet, Stellaluna felt like she was having some internal bleeding as well.

Bravo eased in on his daughter's uninjured side and asked."How hard is it to get your right leg trapped as opposed to your left Stellaluna?"

She shrugged as she answered while wincing,"Honestly papa, my left leg isn't even broken but rather was bruised all the fucked up along side the scars from when I had gotten my leg stretched out to match my right leg as a child. But that's not what's really bothering me right now, it's my broken ribs."

As the chopper came in to pick them up, Rios helped the young ranger in and had gotten her settled while the others got in and the nineteen year old knew that she's going to be needing x-rays of her left leg and of her abdomen as well. And that happened when she had gotten to St. Ann's hospital.

As the x-ray tech helped her get settled in a way that wouldn't hurt as much, Stellaluna knew that she had to remain still while they were being taken, because she remembers well the surgeries she has had as a young child to help her left leg to match her right leg.

As they had finally gotten done with them, she was able to get off the table when her abdomen exploded with pain and she figured that she's got a ruptured spleen or appendix.

She was taken into the OR to fix the problems and sadly, it was both her spleen and her appendix that had to be removed and they were taken out to save her sorry ass from the fucking fire. She was out for most of the day after that but at least, her keg is fine as is her abdomen and she was able to head home after that. With some pain medicines for her broken ribs.

And yet, the massive black bruise was all the black blood that was removed and she knew that she has to stay off it for a month or two and so, Sellaluna was happy to oblige the doctors.

So as she fully healed, Stellaluna was always happy until she gave up the position of liaison between the Rangers and T.W.O, because there was a member of her old squad willing to take it. So, Amp was headed home for a visit when he asked her if she wanted to tag along and her father agreed to let her go with him. Because she's been working far harder then the rest of them have been. And everyone is always hoping for the best.


	17. Chapter 17

Stellaluna packed for about a week or two with only her Spanish dress and her Native American Cherokee outfits as church clothes. With two pairs of jeans and her bdu pants that she's wearing. And several tee shirts and undergarments.

She has what she needs in her suitcase and was ready with her personal items in it as well and her locket when he picked her up. She placed her bag in the back and rode shotgun.

Stellaluna has always worn her mother's heart shaped locket around her neck, expect when she's taking a shower. Her mane is french braided and she's also wearing her boots, while her heeled shoes are in her suitcase along with her moccasins for her two church going outfits.

Sleeping outfits, well, she wears nightgowns. Once in Indiana, they went to the farmhouse where Amp's family lived for generations. His mother, Megan, saw her son's truck pulling in and she smiled as she cleaned and dried her hands on the apron she's wearing.

As she was on the porch, the younger children who are cousins came running from around the house when they stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing Stellaluna for the first time.

The only thing she had for a gun was her custom made sidearm and her tomahawk as well. Plus a pocket knife. Her boots hit the ground after getting out of the truck. and she felt like an outcast even though she has often heard of Amp's family. And yet, her friend's last is is Horrigan.

As she met Amp's mom, she smiled as she replied. "Please Stellaluna, call me Megan. It's far easier then saying Mrs. Horrigan every other word don't you think?"

She nodded and said,"Yes ma'am I will. Megan." As she helped unload the truck and get her things within the spare bedroom when she said to the youngest in the house. "It's alright little one, I won't hurt you whatsoever." As she finished unpacking, the child, a pretty little girl of about five sat on the bed while she placed her beauty things on the dresser top for use while there.

The girl's name is Maya and Stellaluna picked her up while she was holding her favorite doll in her hands. Her undergarments and socks are in the top drawer while she placed her jeans with them. The next one down was for her tee shirts and her nightgowns and the third well, she placed her suitcase beneath the bed so she was pretty much done unpacking when she placed her dresses in the closet while her other two pairs of shoes went in to the third drawer for now. Along with a pair of stockings.

She picked up Maya after getting done in the spare bedroom and walked outside with her in her arms while watching the others playing out in the yard and Amp working with his father out in the barn. She smiled as she played with Maya when a sheriff's car pulled up to check up on things. She met Stellaluna for the first time and commented on her sidearm.

"Nice looking sidearm Miss. Morgan, you new here? I'm Sheriff Morrison so I do random checkups on new people who visit. Would be alright if I checked your conceal carry license? Someone mentioned that there was a woman carrying a sidearm."

Stellaluna handed her her wallet and said. "I've never used it one an innocent but just on those who had shot at me first Sheriff and I'm also a U.S. Air Marshall. As well as a retired Ranger."

The sheriff nodded as she replied. "Alrighty, everything's in order here. Hey Amp, it's good seeing you again. You folks please be safe," and she left for her rounds again. She shifted her weight before replacing her wallet back within her back pocket.

Stellalina asked Megan if there was anything she could do because she drives standard, as in stick shift. The older woman thought about it as she said. "Do you think you could please get me some milk and beers for the guys." And the ranger nodded in reply while she went to get Amp's truck keys. Once she had the keys, she climbed into the truck and buckled up.

She had gotten started when Maya was placed in with her and they made sure that she was buckled into her car seat before leaving. Once at the store, Stellaluna has 50 bucks plus an extra 40 for dire problems and together, the girls had gotten what was needed while she picked up some smirnoff screwdriver for herself to drink and whiskey as well.

Once back home, dinner was ready and everything was placed on the table and the two got washed up and sat down side by side for the meal. She was asked to say grace and she did, in Cherokee. After the grace was said, she translated it to Megan while the food was passed up and down when she felt like someone was watching her through a scope but it didn't really bother her too much.

And after the two week stay, they returned home and got back to work as well.


	18. Chapter 18

After getting back to work, Stellaluna has also started her secondary job. And after months of working and finishing up her studies, she became a case worker for kids.

"Being a social worker has been always a dream of mine," she told Melanie, a childhood friend of hers along with Maya. But as a case worker, she's able to provide her services when she wasn't really working for T.w.O. and everything else as well.

Most of the kids that she deals with are just troubled youths who need someone who need someone to confide in about problems at home and with their families as well.

One day, however, she was working alone when someone entered the youth center. She called out and asked."If it's you Jamaal, don't worry, it's just me. and if not, then get ready to have your ass handed to you."

The youth, a teenager named Jamaal, smiled as he said."It's just me ma'am. I felt like I just wanted to talk to someone outside of my family." As they talked, it was about his grades going down instead of up and she said to him,"Now Jamaal, just do the best you can and have some help with the subjects that you're struggling with alright."

They parted ways after that and she was happy when she had gotten fired over it. She was sure as hell ranting about it when she had gotten home. "Who would have it out for me because of the fact that I work with young children and young teenagers?" she mused as she had gotten out of her truck.

Bravo asked her point blank about it."Stellaluna, what the fuck is wrong with you baby girl? You look like you'd just lost a fucking car fight with someone about something or other."

She sighed as she said in reply. "To be fully honest with you papa,I just was fucking lost my social services job today after talking with Jamaal. A good kid who has had some mild problems at home for a while now and well, somebody wants me out of the god damned picture for some reason. But, fuck, at least I know that I've made a fucking difference in those kids' lives as I worked with them to get them up and out of the holes that they were in before they ever met me."

Alpha was mildly surprised to hear about it after his partner told him about over a beer that night at Leandra's. "Wonder why she was just up and fired over talking with one of the kids that's she's been helping get better grades " he mused out loud while they split their tab and headed home. Because they had work to do the next day, well, mostly training the rookies and such shit like that.

After getting fired from her second job however, made her far more able to join he guys for training and for missions. So, a few days later, Stellaluna went to her favorite tattoo artist, whose name was Merana Marston and she smiled and said. "I'll be damned if it ain't one of my favorite people in the whole god damned fucking shit hole of a world of ours, Stellaluna Wolf Morgan. How've you been girlfriend? Haven't seen you in several months."

She replied saying." I'm fine Merana just had my fucking ass fired for some fucked up reason, anyway, The reason I'm here today girlfriend is to see if you'll tattoo the blood omen on my left shoulder blade and a dream catcher on my right shoulder because you did the apache blessing on my left side." And she nodded as she handed her the t shirt with the blood omen for her to copy onto her right shoulder and her necklace for her left shoulder.

After several hours of work, Merana was done and said, "These two are on the house girl because you have paid enough for your other tattoos already and please don't hesitate to call me and have me do more work for you and your friends and family." Stellaluna nodded as she left the shop and allowed her shoulders to fucking heal as she applied the special cream she bought for her tattoos to fully heal and heal well.


	19. Chapter 19

Amp knew that somehow, God had guided him to Stellaluna and Stellaluna has known that God has thus guided her to Amp. The two have often felt their hearts beginning to beat in unison as they work together.

As the days and months wore on, all kinds of jobs kept coming in for T.W.O. till about Thanksgiving on the 25 of November. Bravo had been asked to join Alpha and his girlfriend, Maria while Amp asked StellaLuna to join his family and she agreed. As she packed she made two pumpkin pies and two pecan pies, one of each for both Maria and for Amp's mother, Megan.

When little Maya heard that she was coming back the bright 5 year old was dancing for joy because she remembers how they first met months she had finally finished packing up her things, Stellaluna looked around her room to see if there was anything else that she needed before getting the two pies ready for travel to Indiana for the Thanksgiving meal.

There were two books that she packed, one was called Chasing The Night by Iris Johansen and the other one was called the 5th Horseman by James Patterson that she placed in her knapsack with a puzzle book, some writing and sketching pads, colored pencils, pens and ordinary pencils for it and a sharpener too. For clothes, her Native American outfit, with her moccasins, jeans, long sleeved shirts and at least a hoodie as well. Plus under garments and socks. And sleeping gowns.

For her traveling outfit, however, it was her jeans that she was wearing that day, her U.S Rangers tee shirt and her Rangers hoodie and her combat boots too with her custom handgun attached to her left leg because of the fact that she's right handed, her combat knife and her pocket knives as well. She also got her Jack Daniels whiskey in small bottles already with the kraken black spiced rum as well.

So, when Amp came to get her, Stellaluna was ready and waiting to go. and so, once back at the Horrigan household, she gave Megan a hand because a deer was killed just a few days earlier for Thanksgiving dinner. She sat down beside Amp wearing her Native American dress. She bit her lip when Megan asked her to say grace ad she did so, within Cherokee.

After doing grace, the food was being passed up and down and she opted to take just a little bit of just about everything there. After dinner, there was some fun and games before the sun fully went down and there was dessert to have before bedtime. Stellaluna opted to just take a walk when she saw the horse within the corral and she felt a kinship with him.

Amp said,"Mama has tried taming Black Star for months but no one seems to know how to do just that love." She snorted and said within reply,"He's wild inside Amp I can feel it because he's saying just try to tame me if you can. I think that I could just up and calm him enough to mount and ride him." Megan overheard their conversion and said. "I wish that you would do so StellaLuna because he just might end up listening to you."

She nodded and entered the corral and whistled to the black stallion and he trotted up to her and snorted. She brushed her fingers through his mane and mounted him and got him through his paces when there was a mountain lion sighted right outside the corral and she gave him his head and together, they sailed over the fence and dealt with the big cat and sent it packing.

After the younger children were put to bed, Stellaluna finished taking care of the horse with her sidearm on her ass in cause the lion came back for round two. Megan called the sheriff to let her know about it while she and Amp put their guns in the gun safe for the night when there was an unholy scream coming from the corral.

Amp grabbed a shotgun while Stellaluna got her flashlight and her pistol and together, the two went to see what was going on. It was the damned mountain lion and it had charged Black Star because he presented an easy meal of sorts and he killed it by stomping on it's skull when he kicked it. She placed a single round through the heart and the police took the body to the local taxi dermest for mounting and shit after receiving the report and the three went to bed.

After that, Stellaluna was having trouble trying to fall and stay asleep when she had a vision. In it, it was one of her spirit animals. The wolf, and she was howling at the moon crying for her lost hopes and reams when amp joined her in the spare room to talk about his feelings for her. "Stellaluna," he began,"I've often wondered what my heart was telling me but it seems that God has brought you into my life when I needed you the most and shit, well I love you all the more for it."

She nodded and said in reply. "I feel the same way Amp, I mean after that damned ambush we had a few months ago, you just saved my ass without even thinking of it whatsoever and well I love you too." And they spent the night together. Nothing too intimate right yet, but it'll happen when it'll happen.


	20. Chapter 20

Both Amp and Stellaluna have felt the love becoming even deeper between them since Thanksgiving and well, neither is really fighting it. But as far as anyone else knows, it's there and it's growing without either fighting or even bitching about. One day, she received a letter saying that there was a nationwide championship that she could win if she sang for it and danced as well. The other blue ribbons winners will also be competing along with her.

She agreed to the challenge and went about working on getting things done and ready for it. Megan smiled as she settled down beside her oldest and only son to listen to his love's singing voice. The first two songs are 24 by Jem and the other is the touch by Stan Bush. She started singing 24 and sang it well.

"Been given 24 hours/To tie up loose ends to make amends/His eyes said it all I started to fall/And the silence deafened/Head spinning round just wanted to Run and run and run/ Be careful they say don't wish life away/ And now I've one day/and I can't believe how I've wasted my time/In 24 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight/I'm not messing, no I need your blessing and your promise to live free/ Please do it for me/Is there a heaven a hell and will I come back who can tell/ Now I can see what maters to me it's as clear as crystal/The places I've been the people I've sen/Plans that I made start to fade the sun's settin gold thought I would grow old/It wasn't to be/ And I can't believe how I've been wasting my life/In 18 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life,it's over tonight/No I'm not messing,I need your blessing and your promise to live free [lease do it for me/ In 13 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, it's over tonight I'm not messing, no I need your blessing and your promise to live free please do it for me/ I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it/All that I said, I meant it, I meant it/And I can't believe how I've been wasting my life/In just 8 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life/It's over tonight/I'm not messing no, I need your blessing and your promise to live free/Please do it for me/ In just 1 hour they'll be laying flowers on my life/It's over tonight/I'm not messing, no IO need your blessing and your promise to live free/Please do it for me."

There was hearty applause for her first song as she went into her next one. "You got the touch, you got the power/after all is said and done/You've never waled you've never run/You're a winner/You got the moves, you know the streets/Break the rules, take the heat you're nobody's fool/ You're at your best when the going gets tough/You've been put to the test but it's never enough/You got the touch/You got the power/When all hell's breaking loose you'll be riding the eye of the storm/You got the heart/You got the motion/You know that when things get too tough you got the touch/You never bend you never break/you seem to know just what it takes you're a fighter/It's in the blod, it's in the will/it's in the mighty hands of steel when you're standin your ground/and you never get hit when your back's to the wall/Gonna fight till the end and you're taking it all/You got the touch you got the power/When all hell's breaking loose you'll be riding the eye of the storm/You got the touch you got the power/You know when things get too tough you got the touch/You're fighting fire with fire you know you got the touch/You're at your best when the road gets too rough you've been put to the test but it's never enough/You got the touch/You got the power/You got the ouch/You got the power."

She bowed and left the stage to let the next singer do her two songs when she was approached by Clarie asking her to sing all six songs once again and she agreed to do it. Her next two songs are half Breed by Cher and lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng while the last two are someday by Nickelback and conviction of the heart by Kenny Loggins. As her name was called she said."This next song is true for me because I am in fact a half breed Cherokee cue to my mother's side."

"My father married a pure Cherokee/My mother's people were ashamed of me/The Indians said I was white by law/The white man always called me Indian Squaw/half-breed, that's all I ever heard/half-breed, How I learned to hate the word/Half-breed,she's no good they warned/Both sides were against me since the day I was born/We never settled, went from town to town/When you're not welcome, you don't hang around/The other children always laughed at me/"Give her a feather she's a Cherokee"/Half-breed/That's all I ever heard/Half-breed/How I learned to hate the word/Half-breed/"She's no good" they warned/Both sides were against me since the day I was born/ We weren't accepted and I felt the shame/ Nineteen I left them, tell me who's to blame/My life since then has been from man to man/But I can't run away from what I am/Half-breed, that's all I ever heard/Half-breed, how I learned to hate the word/Half-breed, "She's no good" they warned/Both sides were against me since the day I was born"

She smiled as little Maya, also a nickname for her is Rose because that's her mother's name scampered to her on stage and she picked her up as she drank some water before singing her fourth song. "Little child, be not afraid/The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I'm here tonight/ Little child be not afraid/Though thunder explodes and lighting flash illuminates your tear stained face I am here tonight/ And someday you'll know that nature is so/This same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand/Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning/Little child be not afraid the storm clouds mask your beloved moon/And it's candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight/Little child be not afraid the wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to hands they're not real understand and I'm here tonight/and someday you'll know that nature is so/This same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand/Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning/For you know, once even I was a little child and I was afraid but a gentle someone w2as always there to dry all my tears and to give a kiss good night/well, now I am grown and these ears have shown rain's a part of how life goes/But it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eyes do close/And I hope that you'll know that nature is so/This same rain that draws you near me/Falls on rivers and land and forests and sand/Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning/everything's fine in the morning/The rain will be gone in the morning/But I'll still be here in the morning."

She shifted the youngster around in her arms til she got off the stage and handed her to her mother as she said,"You've sung those four songs very well Stellaluna, have you had voice lessons?" The young woman blushed as she confessed,"Not really Megan I'm a natural singer."

The others sang the last two songs till she was called once more and she said, "The next one is someday while conviction of the heart is last," and she began singing once more. "How'd the hell did we wind up like this?/Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed and try to turn the tables/I wish you'd unclench your fists and unpack your suitcase/Lately there's been too much of this/Don't think it's too late/Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will/Someday somehow gonna make it alright but no right now/I know you're wondering 're the only one who knows that/Someday, somehow gonna make it alright just not right now/I know you're wondering when/Well, I hoped that since we're here anyway we could end up saying things we've always needed to say/So we could end up stringing/Now the story's ended up like this just like a paper back novel/Let's rewrite an ending that fits instead of a holly wood horror/Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will/Someday, somehow gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when/You're the only one who knows that/Someday somehow gonna make it alright but not right now/ I know you're wondering when/You're the only one who knows that/How the hell did we wind up like this?/Why weren't we able to see the signs that missed and try to turn the tables/Now the story's played out like this just like a paperback novel/Let's rewrite an ending that fits instead of a holly wood horror/Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will/Someday, somehow gonna make it alright but not right now/I know you're wondering when/You're the only one that knows that/Someday, somehow gonna make it alright but not right now/I know you're wondering when."

Amp's heart is beginning to swell with pride with his girl singing conviction of the heart for her final solo. "Where are the dreams that we once had?/This is the time to bring them back/ What were the promises caught on the tip of our tongues?/ Do we forget or forgive?/ There's a whole other life waiting to be lived when one day we're brave enough to talk with conviction of the heart/And down your streets I've walked alone/ as if my feet were not my own/ Such is the path I chose/I'm so tired of living this life fooling myself,believing we're right when I've never given love with any conviction of the heart/One with the earth, one with the sky/ One with everything in life/I believe we'll survive if we only try/How long must we wait to change this world bound in chains that we live in?/ To know what it is to forgive and be forgiven/It's been too many years of talking now isn't it time to stop somehow? Air that's too angry to breath/Water our children can't drink/You've heard it hundreds of times you say you're aware/Believe and you care, but do you care enough to talk with conviction of the heart?"

As everyone was rated well, there could be only one true champ and that was of course without a doubt StellaLuna Wolf Morgan. everyone was cryong in happiness for her when Amp placed a ring on her left ring finger just as a gift from one special friend to another and the ring itself had her December birthstone on it.


	21. Chapter 21

Stellaluna knew that she won the world wide championship and yet, she feels like she has just won the knew that she was blessed with it and as she helped Rios and Salem rearrange the offices, she knew that she found her calling. Giving other kids vocal lessons while helping out T.W.O as well. She has often felt the ring on her finger and she was still surprised when Amp placed it there on the night that she had won the world wide championship.

So, after doing the last championship and winning, she felt like she was going mildly stir crazy and headed out to the Horrigan farmstead just for a few days. But upon arrival, she knew that something was terribly wrong and she hated being right about it too. She cleared the house and only found dead bodies laying about the place when she finally found little Megan's body, mangled and she began sobbing as she held the older woman's body in her arms for what seemed like hours when she contacted Amp and told him about what had happened back home since their last visit.

Amp was pissed that his family was murdered save for young Maya and she brought the little girl back to headquarters after the funereal for the reminder of the family. Maria knew that Maya was actually adopted since birth because she was the one who suggested that the infant be adopted out to the Horrigans and Stellaluna knew that she had to keep Amp from losing control.

But that was easier said then done but at least there was a place out in the Nevada area that his father owned and paid off for the family to use if there was any trouble and the two went there for a while to let tempers and emotions fly and be gotten taken care of and they were placed on leave until everything had finally settled down and the others of the company figured out what had happened and how it happened too.

After being away for a few days, the two went back to work but Stellaluna felt uneasy while Amp was still grieving for his lost family and that selfsame night, he just fell to his knees and cried while she slipped her arms around him to let him know that she was there and will always be there for him no matter what.


	22. Chapter 22

after crying his heart out last night, Amp felt better for knowing that Stellaluna is the one that God guided him to love and care for. And he told her as much."StellaLuna, ever since you rejoined T.W.O as a mercenary, well, I've often felt an attraction to you because of the fact that you are the one that God has guided me to" he muttered to her as she said the same thing.

"Amp," she started,"I've been trying to sort out my own feelings and well, I'm always feeling safest with you besides papa and my uncle as well."

The two walked hand in hand till they arrived back home for the night when she invited him in knowing that he'd be needing someone to be with for the next few days. So, as the funerals were planned, she's kept her strength up but she has often felt like Megan was the best secondary mother to her ever since her own died at her birth over eighteen years earlier.

She settled down with Amp over a game or two of chess, she won the first game and he won the second when they both headed off to bed for the night. Later on, she sensed that something was wrong and she had gotten up to see what was up and o make sure that Amp was doing alright.

And so, she made sure that everything was alright when Amp asked her."You felt it too huh Stellaluna? I thought that I was the only one." When Rios called them in for a meeting and fast. They got dressed fast, grabbed their shit and got on the fucking at 1:00 a.m and when they arrived, it was pure chaos inside the conference room till they found a place to sit and find out what was going on.

Once there, they received the dreaded news, Bravo was captured while Alpha was beaten to within an inch of his life to get to StellaLuna and she felt the tears beginning to come while he took her hand in his and squeezed it once telling her that he loves her all the more for who she is.


	23. Chapter 23

Salem knew as did Rios that Stellaluna was too emotionally invested with the two oldest members of T.W.O but that she was also he best one to try and figure out who had the best motive for doing it as well.

But as far as anyone knew that neither she nor her father had any known enemies save for the Korean mob before Astrid's mother died kidnapped her and she gave her a call.

Astrid said,"No one here in the mob has kidnapped him StellaLuna because you have saved me from them and I had reformed them to help the local police as well. Therefore, I'll have my men keep an ear out for any and all news and forward it to you guys. Even if it doesn't pan out well or ends up a dead end. Astrid out old friend."

She felt like she was going mad when there was a ransom for Bravo, her for him and she knew that she was screwed if she made the deal but she had to when Astrid came up with a suggestion. "StellaLuna, you and I both know that we're practically twins whenever we're standing together somewhere. So, if we say i'm you and you're me then this deal can go through without a hitch because my men will save my ass from the fucking fire while you guys get bravo over to 's to be checked out."

And everyone in the room agreed. So the deal was made and the exchange happened when the shit hit the fan and she died in her childhood friend's arms while Bravo was taken to St. Ann's. But at least he survived the beating he took and has several ribs busted up though but he's happy to just be alive.


	24. Chapter 24

At her childhood friend and roommate's funeral, Stellaluna felt like she was being betrayed by God somehow for loosing both her mother and her best friend and her second job.

But she knew better then to blame him for those things, so as she filed away with the other mourners, she shed tears for Astrid as she said her final goodbyes to her.

Maya was waiting for her when she picked the child up without really thinking about it too awfully much. She sighed and left the cemetery with Amp and was dropped off at home with her father.

Bravo was finally home with some pain meds and he knew that the girls were pretty good friends and asked her how she felt."Hey Stellaluna, you feeling alright? I know that the two of you had a bad falling out when we brought her home and her mother and aunt died and she went back home to South Korea and died getting me home. But you've got to realize that none of it was your fault. She was looking for someone to blame and she picked you out of everyone there for it."

She had just broke down and cried saying."I miss her papa. She knew that going into this mission to get you home safe was a clear choice that someone had to be killed. But why did it have to be her of all people? I know papa, it's just gonna be hard for me to stop beating myself up over it i guess."

He knew how to answer it and he did."Because she remembered how well the two of you had gotten along as roommates and chose to go see her family and be with the Good Lord. Come here baby girl." As he placed his arms around her frame while she was crying her guts out when Maya slipped into the hug as well.

after waiting for a few weeks, Stellaluna left some white, red, yellow and black roses at Astrid's grave saying goodbye for the last time. But Amp knew that she had to get away from the stresses of the job and he took her hunting for a few days. They both loved it. And at least had fun doing when it started raining and they took shelter waiting for it to pass.

She removed her boots and socks along with her tee shirt and vest to let them get dried before she put them back on when she felt his arms around her waist and she turned around placing hers around his neck and they kissed rather deeply.


	25. Chapter 25

After arriving home , Amp asked Bravo about marrying Stellaluna. And he agreed. So, one day during the summer, they were walking together when Stellaluna sat down on a bench to watch the ducks and Amp thought to himself,"It's got to be now or never."

She shifted when she felt like she was missing something when Amp knelt in front of her and asked,"Stellaluna Wolf Morgan, would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Stellaluna was left speechless for a few moments and when she found her voice again she said rather clearly,"Of course I will Amp. And it would be my pleasure to do so."

They knew that they had to get the wedding under way, but didn't really know how or even where to start when the group came together to help them out with it.

As the planning had gotten underway, Stellaluna and Amp agreed on a small ceremony in his church and they set the date for the 16 of December and the priest, Fr. Callahan married them and they went to the hunting cabin and had gotten their things together and left for their honeymoon. In Los Angelas.

As the trip finally finished once they arrived at the hotel, Stellaluna left her dress on till they got home and she replaced back into the box that her mother used to keep it for any and all of her daughters to use and now, well, she's got it and will pass it down through the family for generations.

That night, they settled in for the night and made love. The next morning found the two doing a few different things while ending up at the beach that evening for a walk watching the sun set with their hands together and truly quite happy.

They went back to the hotel room for the night and ended up talking about kids and names and such when she felt like something was wrong at home. She took a few minutes to call home and make sure that everything was alright when she was told that little Maya was kidnapped by a small drug cartel.

They got home after cutting their honeymoon short and yet, both knew that this was the best way of doing it too, saving Maya as well.


	26. Chapter 26

Stellaluna knew that, somehow, Maya worked her way into her heart and she told Amp, "Look Amp, Maya has a firm hold on my heart as much as you and papa do. I'm hoping that since she was adopted, that we can adopt her as well."

He knew that Maya's real mother has been trying to reclaim her daughter and he told her the story,"Maya's real mother is a damned druggie who loves the cartels down in Mexico. And, well, she was put into the foster system till we got her. Poor girl was often afraid to speak to anyone until she met you and she was always wanting to know how you were doing Stellaluna. She's wanting to be adopted and I think that we're the best she's got. Otherwise, her mother may just up and kill her because of the drugs she's been on."

No one else save for Rios and Salem knew the truth about Maya and well, Stellaluna took it in stride and said,"So, we need to keep her mother off Maya's back till we adopt her. Otherwise, there's going to be hell to pay. But to be fully honest Amp, I've been protective of that little girl since the day we met. And I think it's my mothering instincts kicking in or something."

The others knew what she met since Sierra Rios is also a mother and can understand her feelings about it as well. She said,"These instincts we have Stellaluna lets us mothers have a sixth sense of sorts when it comes to our children. If someone fucks with them they'll be getting the mother bear riled up and fucking ready to fight to protect them, no matter how old they are," as she gave her daughter a smile.

And so, after finally rescuing Maya and having her seen by a medic, Stellaluna knew that the young girl wouldn't let her go ever again and she was happy with it.


	27. Chapter 27

Shortly after adopting Maya, Stellaluna found out that she was pregnant. Maya giggled as she strapped her into her car seat when her husband slipped his arms around her and asked,"What's going on girls? You two look like you both just ate the canaries."

Maya giggled as her mother replied. "Well Amp, I was hoping to tell papa first but, since you asked, I'm pregnant." He was speechless and couldn't really find anything to say.

Then, he was happy as a blue jay and he said as much. "God you are truly too good for me," he said in happiness and joy as he embraced his wife and daughter. As they got going, Stellaluna wondered how the others would react to the news they had. As they arrived back at headquarters for a debriefing of a mission they did, Maya nestled into her mother's side for the time being.

She was beginning to zone out when her father asked her how her doctor's appointment went she thought to herself,"It's now or never," and said,"It went well papa. And to be honest, I'm pregnant. And no, I'm not really sure if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl till about five months or so."

The others were stunned for the first time in months, but were happy for the young couple. As the months grew longer, Stellaluna felt the seasons come and go as she became an expectant mother, but she often felt like her mother did. and as such, they found out that they were pregnant for twins, a boy and a girl.

As she finished her final month, her water broke late on evening as she and Amp went to the hospital with Maya in the back seat asleep. It was late December when Stellaluna went into labor and it got her almost a full 24 to 48 hours to give birth to the twins, whom they named Connor Haytham and Bethany Rose Horrigan.


	28. Chapter 28

_After giving birth a few days before, Stellaluna had finally been given the go ahead to head home and to get her twin children home as well. Finally after getting not only Maya settled in but Connor and Bethany in their car seats, she sat in the back with them.  
_

_Amp drove home while checking on his wife in the rear view mirror. Once back home safe and sound, they had gotten into the house when she felt like something was weird and she nearly had a heart attack when the others showed up to welcome her and the twins back home.  
_

_Maya laughed as she scampered to her mother's side when Stellaluna's voice rose in song once more. Starting with a song called dare. "Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered/And there's no where to turn/You wonder how you keep going/{Going}/Think of all the things that really matter/And the chances you've earned/The fire in your heart is growing/{Growing}/You can fly if you try leaving the past behind/Heaven only knows what you might find/Dare- dare to believe you can survive/You hold the future in your hands/Dare - dare to keep all your dreams alive/ It's time to take a stand/And you can win if you dare/Everybody's trying to break your spirit/Keeping you down/Seems like it's been forever/But there's another voice if you'll hear it/Saying it's now or never/Out of the darkness you stumble into the light/Fighting for the things you know are right/Dare- dare to believe you can survive/The power is there at your command/dare-dare to keep all your dreams alive/It's time to make a stand/And you can win, if you dare/Dare-dare to believe you can survive/You hold the future in your hands/Dare-dare to keep all of your dreams alive/The power is there at your command/Dare- dare to keep all of your love alive/Dare to be all you can be/Dare-'cause there is a place where dreams survive/and it's calling you on to victory/Dare/Dare."_

_The second one was forever grateful."You did not wait for me/To draw near to you/Butt you clothed yourself with frail humanity/You did not wait for me/To cry out to you/But you let me hear your voice/Calling me/And I'm forever grateful to you/I'm forever grateful for the cross/I'm forever grateful to you/That you came/To seek and save the lost." She repeated it twice more before she had to sit down because she had gotten dizzy._

_Bradley asked her,"Hey Stellaluna, you alright?" when she nodded and said,"Yeah, Bradley, I'm alright. I just got dizzy for some reason. Usually when the weather's changing, I tend to get severe headaches."_

_Mrs. Rios nodded as she helped her learn how to breast feed with a blanket over her shoulder to keep herself modest and for her husband as well. Because it says that,"I'm already taken" and shows off the fact that she also has the common sense and decency to do so._

_And, after visiting for about 3 hours or so, their friends headed home giving them the chance to get the twins to bed and get Maya ready for bed as well. Stellaluna smiled as she remembered the baby shower T.W.O threw for her when she told them she was pregnant and with twins no less._

_Later on that evening, she settled back with a book she began reading called Assassin's Creed Black Flag due to the fact that she's been collecting the books since The Secret Crusade came out. And they were being written by an author called Oliver Bowden as now has all eight books as well. Amp joined his wife with a book of his own. Eventually, they headed off to bed themselves, though knowing that, while caring for new born infants, they will likely never get much sleep throughout the night._


	29. Chapter 29

"Wow, who would have thought that, by eight years old, they'd be able to think alike," murmured Stellaluna as she was attending another meeting with T.W.O about a mission while watching Maya, who is 15, Connor, and Bethany, who are eight years old now, play together in a game of tag.

She was drawn back to it when her mother's instinct took over. She got to her feet and drew her sidearm. The idiot that came after her didn't know that she has enough weight to over balance him.

So, after doing so, she knew who he was. Jamaal. She asked him, "Jamaal, what in the hell are you thinking? I could've shot you for heaven's sakes. And why aren't you still in school?"

The young man knew he could always trust Stellaluna and he told her the truth. "Well, ma'am, I couldn't remain in school because my parents died over five years ago in a damned house fire while my sisters and I survived. I've been homeschooling the both of them and myself as well while working in the evenings as a tele comms worker too. I was hoping to work for T.W.O if it was alright because my sisters, Roseanna and Maura will be needing to get their jobs and decide if they want to go onto college as well."

She knew that it couldn't hurt to have him join as a helper around the office and she vouched for him herself with both Rios and Salem. Jamaal smiled as he said,"Thanks for vouching for me with both Rios and Salem Stellaluna. The girls are doing well and love to baby sit as well. So, if you ever need a babysitter for Maya, Connor and Bethany if you and Amp get called out onto a mission, don't hesitate to give us a call and have either Roseanna or Maura do. Or even both of them."


	30. Chapter 30

As the twins had gotten older, they began training to become members of T.W.O as well. One day, Stellaluna sighed as she shifted her weight because she was pregnant once again.

She knew that it was going to be alright, but it seems that she remembers Megan pretty well. She mused to herself,"Megan, if this child is a girl, I'll name her after both you and mama."

As the months passed, Stellaluna had often settled into working as a report writer and making the files more coherent and easier to find by the other members as well as Jamal.

Eventually, her water broke and she went into labor and gave birth to another set of twins that they named Megan and Rosanna. She shifted warily while their other children settled around their mother after she arrived home and they know that they are being well trained to become members of T.W.O someday.


	31. Chapter 31

Stellaluna was smiling while she worked on recording not only her family's history, but her husband's history as well. She was getting up there in years, but her Cherokee blood helped her out more then her Hispanic blood.

She was working on getting everything put into a photo album with a written record to go along with it. Amp smiled as he watched his wife of 89 years work on it. Granted, he has gotten older with arthritis in his joints. From years of working with T.W.O. The others retired as well leaving their children in charge of the company.

However, there were times when he had nightmares, but she always calmed him down well. He hoped that God would call him home soon, and his wish was granted that night. He had gotten pretty sick so he was in the hospital when his heart stopped beating. Stellaluna knew that he passed on, and well, she also knew that he lived long enough to see grand babies grow and have babies of their own.

So, as the funeral was being seen to, she finally finished up the album and gave it to their oldest daughter, Maya for safe keeping. Stellaluna smiled as things were arranged how he would have wanted them, and as such, when it came to place the casket in the ground, her voice rose in song. She began singing Amazing Grace and everyone joined in.

Back at the house, Stellaluna knew that, eventually, she too will be called home. Considering that her father walked her down the aisle at 22 and he was well into his late 40s into his early 50s. Amp walked their daughters down the aisle as well. And he had a good life and it was well lived.

At 98, she was finally called home and she was buried beside her husband and this thus closes the story of how bravo raised his daughter alone.


End file.
